Winkley and Robins, J. Org. Chem., 35, pp. 491-496 (1970) describes the preparation of .beta.-D-ribofuranosyl-1,3,5-triazine-5-N-methyl-2,4,6-trione from the trimethylsilyl derivative of 1-methylcyanuric acid and 2,3,5-tri-O-benzoyl-D-ribofuranosyl bromide. NMR studies of .beta.-D-ribofuranosyl-1,3,5-triazine-5-N-methyl-2,4,6-trione or .beta.-D-ribofuranosyl-1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-trione are reported in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 93, 3469, 4334 (1971) and J. Phys. Chem., 74, 2684 (1970).
The utilization of tert-butyldimethylsilyl protecting groups in nucleoside chemistry was disclosed by K. K. Ogilvie, et. al., Tet. Letters, 2681 (1974).
R. A. Sanchez and L. E. Orgel, J. Mol. Biol. 47, 531 (1970) describe the preparation of cytosine arabinoside by reaction of aminoarabinofuranooxazoline with cyanoacetylene in N,N-dimethylacetamide and subsequent aqueous hydrolysis. See also U.S. Pat. 3,658,788.
E. A. Falco et al., J. Org. Chem., 35, 2326 (1970) describes the preparation of 5,2'-anhydrouridine from various nucleosides.